A Quiet Night In
A Quiet Night In is the ninth episode of the first series of CBBC's show, Wolfblood which was first broadcast on 8 October 2012. Summary It’s a full moon again and Rhydian is going to spend a practice night in Maddy’s family’s den. On their way to school, Maddy and Rhydian sniff out some expensive stolen Sinclair clothing hidden in a box under a tree in the forest. When they bring some of the stolen goods to school as presents for Tom and Shannon, it sparks a frenzy of orders for more Sinclair clothing, which makes Rhydian go back for more clothes. Maddy warns him to stop, but he refuses to listen, returning to see if there are more Sinclair clothes hidden in the box. When the police catch up with him and lock him in a cell for the night, it looks like he’s going to make his transformation in the police station! Can Maddy and her parents rescue him in time? Plot SPOILERS AHEAD Walking through the woods together, Maddy and Rhydian sniff out something suspicious. Following the scent, they are lead to a box disguised under bags and leaves, and unsure, the two of them open the box to examine it. To their shock, inside is a plethora of Sinclair clothing, an expensive and high end retail brand. The next day, deciding that it really isn't stealing if the clothes were already stolen by someone else; Rhydian loads his backpack with the stolen goods. Rhydian brings Tom and Shannon some of the Sinclair clothes as gifts. When asked where he got them, he coyly responds, "Ask no questions, hear no lies." Tom enjoys his gift, but Shannon says she cannot accept it, because the clothes are made unethically. The Three Ks, seeing that Rhydian has Sinclair clothing, come over and ask if he has any more. Since Shannon has given him back her shirt, he has an extra to give away, and before he can say much, the Three Ks all start bidding against eachother for the clothes. He says he will get more for the others if they pay. Over the next few days he gets more and more orders for clothes from his class and he is soon selling some almost everyday and the police see Rhydian take some items. The head teacher is contacted and Mr. Jefferies asks the class to come forward if they know anything about stolen Sinclair items being sold on school property. No-one comes forward but many people want their money back. Jimi says he will tell if Rhydian doesn't get him a Sinclair hoody for free. The police are now watching the box constantly and they chase Rhydian when he takes the goods. He outruns them but a detective arrests him when he hands the goods to Jimi in Bernie's café. The police decide to keep Rhydian in the cells overnight but Maddy calls her parents to get him out before the full moon rises. They convince the police to let him go by saying that he has a mental disorder that means every month on the full moon he believes that he is a werewolf, howling, scratching at doors etc and needs to be left in their care. Rhydian hears their explanation through the door and acts similarly to the description to fool the police officer who is watching him on CCTV. He almost wolfs out in the cell. They release him because he may be a risk to himself then Maddy and her parents drive home as quickly as possible but can't make it and spend the night in the wild instead. Rhydian tells Jimi and the others the next day that the police didn't press charges and he got off without any problems. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Wolfblood